Trapper
|tier = 3 |next = Tri-Trapper Mega Trapper Gunner Trapper Overtrapper Auto Trapper |previous = Sniper |barrel = Launcher (1) |id = 35}} The is one of the four Upgrade choices from the Sniper and can be selected at Level 30. The Trapper can further upgrade to the Tri-Trapper, Mega Trapper, Overtrapper, Auto Trapper and Gunner Trapper. Design The Trapper features a circular base like almost every other tank. But instead of having normal Barrels, it has a Launcher that launches Traps. Technical Upon upgrading: *It replaces the Bullets with traps. *Increases the projectile Damage and Penetration Traps The Traps it uses initially move at a fast speed from the Launcher and travel a short distance. Then the Traps quickly decelerate to a stop and will remain where they are, dealing damage to any enemy tanks and Polygons who touch them. Traps can be destroyed with enemy Bullets or enemy Body Damage, however touching them is not recommended due to their high damage. The duration of time in which the Traps remain before they despawn, and the Traps' health, is dependent on how high the player's Bullet Penetration is. It's important to note that the Traps can be pushed around by enemy Bullets. Strategy *Strong Against: Body damage builds, low DPS tanks *Weak Against: Powerful ranged attackers, Tanks in the Sniper branch, high DPS tanks. As the Trapper *The main thing to do is to be a third-party in battles. Never directly get involved or pick fights. Get close to two tanks brawling it out, and begin setting up Traps behind. That way, when a tank tries to escape, it is killed within the walls of your minefields, or since it can’t escape, the tank that was originally fighting it. *When fighting faster tanks, like the Booster, Tri-Angle, or Fighter: As they chase you shoot backwards at them, or begin moving in circles as to create a ring of traps. Because Body Damage builds have a lack of Bullet Damage, should you trap or corner one, they would be forced to run through the minefield and take massive damage as they cannot destroy the traps faster than you can replenish them. *You can move through your spike Traps, enemies can’t however. Constantly move in and out to bait enemies to move forward, and begin trapping them, as the name would suggest. *The Trapper is not called the Trapper for its stationary spikes, it’s what you can do with those spikes that can really cause some damage. Surrounding and cornering players in spike prisons are just some of the hazards you can create. *The Trapper is a very useful tank in Teams. Because the traps are durable, especially the Mega Trapper's, and they remain in place, trapper-types can set up a ring of traps for players to rest in and regen while shooting others. Alternatively, scatter traps all over the place for area denial. Enemy players will need to weave through the traps, but your team's tanks can easily move over them without being damaged. Against the Trapper The Trapper's main weak point is its low Bullet Speed, so the Sniper or Hunter tree is excessive for catching it off-guard and fire your bullet(s) at an area with the least amount of traps. The Gunner and the Streamliner are useful for fighting a Trapper. The skinny bullets can fit through the gaps between the traps and hit the Trapper. It is best to max out Bullet Damage to deal fast damage against the Trapper. High RoF with high Bullet Damage could quickly destroy the traps and wound the Trapper. This works very well for the Triplet or Sprayer due to their accurate fire which deals fast damage. The Destroyer, and its branch offs, especially the Skimmer, could destroy the traps with ease and can break through the shield or go through their blind spots. Then you can one or two shot the Trapper. Be careful, it may take multiple hits to break through the shield depending on the number of traps, this will give time for the Trapper to escape. History *This is the first tank to place “Traps” which are a unique type of ammunition. Its all next Upgrades also use Traps as their weapon. *It was one of the two tanks that had a name upon official release of the July 18th update, the other being the Tri-Trapper. The Mega Trapper was named later that day. Gallery TrapTrap er.PNG|The trapper laying down traps. Trivia *The Trapper, alongside the Tank, and previously the Gunner and the Overseer have the second highest amount of Upgrades, being 5. **The Overseer has the highest, with 6 *Since the Traps of the Trapper and its upgrades do not disappear instantly when they die, it makes the Trapper and its upgrades to be the only tanks that can cause kills over 5-7 seconds after they die. *There is a glitch for traps. When a player dies as a Trapper, the traps laid down will lose their player tag and therefore can damage anyone, even if they are on the Trapper's original team. Some will turn into other team colors. zh:Trapper es:Trapper fr:Trapper pl:Trapper ru:Trapper vi:Trapper de:Trapper Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Checked